Waltz
by baka coconut
Summary: Light's just living an ordinary life, working, sleeping, eating, reading books. A perfectly normal, uneventful life, and he's fine with that. L just likes to mess things up. Eventual L/Light. T rating for language and some dark thoughts.
1. Right

I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!! Uhm, I'm sorry guys XD I'm in a rut right now, but this idea caught me, so I thought I'd come back and let you know that I still think of writing and that hopefully this'll spur me into making updates again! Let's hope for the best!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I do however own an adorable action figure of L with an oversized head, interchangeable body parts and his own little chair to boot. Yay Christmas presents ^_^

* * *

The halls were dark and dusty, barely lit, but the darkness held a feeling a security and comfort. The fingers of shadows ran down the spines of books, gently caressing their bindings to dull all but the titles. Those that were embossed shone brighter than the others, looming in their shelves like wolves waiting for prey.

This is where Light Yagami periodically found himself.

Trapped in the library he worked at by whatever idiot locked him in time and time again.

They had an alarm system here too, but thankfully only on the doors, so he really couldn't leave because his management kept neglecting to tell him the codes he needed to disarm it. So, in these situations, it was either sleep in the back room, or open the door, have the cops come, and get fired. He didn't really have a choice.

It's not like he minded overly much though. He would just settle down in the office's couch with a book or two until he fell asleep. Tonight however, he had decided to take a moment, peruse the shelves, maybe do a little dusting, throw in some categorizing and sorting. He was restless and his OCD was making the urge to clean overwhelming. He bustled down the rows, trying to see what was where using the light of his cell phone, because damn it all, the main power to the building had a timer on it so it automatically turned off at closing time and the only area with manual lights was his precious backroom.

He sighed, trying to figure what category _House of Leaves_ belonged in, because God knew, that book was hard to _read_ let alone decipher. He shrugged, heading past the children's books to head toward the fiction area, reading the labels on the ends of the rows by the bluish light he wielded. He wished the curtains would at least open to let in some moonlight, but they were on timers too. It was a shame too, because those windows were pretty much floor to ceiling, and their aid would greatly improve Light's efficiency. In fact, the only normal sized and actually operational windows were in the back, in the history aisle.

Light glanced that way, fondly remembering all the tales and struggles he's read about in his spare time in there. He popped into the section before it to try to put his book in the right place. He felt a slight chill go down his neck, gently caressing the skin there with rain moistened fingertips. He shivered, turning his head to the source. He felt it lick across his cheeks, entangle it's self in his hair. He strained to see in the dark, trying to see-

Yes, there it was the slow, gentle waltz the breeze was performing with the dusty velvet curtains. Just a shy box step, like two timid children trying to figure out how to not step on each other's feet, but it was there. Now, how that fanciful air had gotten inside was what the concern here was. Light pushed his leather bound maze of nonsensical writing styles into a spot on the shelf, not really caring if it was alphabetized or not, his former goal forgotten. He walked towards the shadows the walls provided him and moved towards the back row, passing biographies and cook books. Stopping next to the gold plate that read "History" that was nailed into the end of the row, he took a breath. There wasn't much need to be apprehensive, after all, it's an old building, it may have just fallen open, but he still couldn't shake the feeling. He slowly rounded the corner, trying to be casual so that he wouldn't be embarrassed if it turned out to be nothing.

But there was a boy there. Spread out, odd, spider like appendages laid across the wooden floor lazily, ghostly fingers belonging to one lithe hand pressing a novel to his chest to keep it propped up at a forty-five degree angle to keep it perpendicular to his reclined torso. His other hand lay across a stomach shrouded by a thin white shirt. Spikes of ebony rested against the window frame, eyes of an even darker shade roving over the pages lit by moonlight that poured in from a gap in the curtains.

Not too surprisingly, Light was quite taken aback. He had no idea what to say, if anything. What if this person was dangerous? A thief, maybe a murderer or rapist that came in to read stories of Jack the Ripper and study up on husbands who dispose of their wives in wood chippers. Maybe he was reading how to properly remove DNA traces with ammonia or how to mix cement so he could make blocks to hide body parts in and sink into a river. As Light's thoughts became more and more stained with red, the object of his fear gave a small sigh, catching his attention again. It began to coil up, retract, bringing in its long legs, pushing off of the wall onto its calves to balance on his feet, smoothly moving its arm to let its forearm rest against the end of its kneecap, letting the book dangle from pinched fingers inches from the ground.

"It seems that I was not cautious enough this evening." Huge orbs of dark space turned to bore into Light's copper depths. He couldn't help but jump at the sudden attention. He was still pretty convinced that the book that was being hung by a fleshy noose was on some violent subject or another.

"What are you doing here?" Cautiously, he stepped closer, trying to assume some dominance in their conversation. The pale light highlighted the dark shadows under the other's endless eyes.

"I am reading. I find the time of Babylon intriguing." And indeed, upon further inspection through some discreet squinting, it was a book on early civilizations. Well, they were still pretty brutal. Maybe there were some ancient torture techniques hidden in there.

"Why are you here _now_?" A slightly amused grin cracked the fine china of the other's face.

"I prefer the night to day for multiple reasons, and this is a great place of comfort for me at this time. I find the environment very welcoming." Light sent him a very wary, and a very disbelieving look. He was silent for but a moment before closing his book to stand, turning out to be about the same height as light, even if he was still hunched over. "If it bothers you, I will leave for the night." Light steadied him with a hard look.

"I think that'd be for the best." Silently, the stranger turned, put his book away, and then slipped through the window, making not even a whisper of a sound.

And he was gone. The only evidence left was the humid, yet cool night air still sliding in between the panes. Light promptly closed, and locked it. He didn't even take a book with him as he headed back to the office for the night.

He made sure to lock the door behind him before he would even let himself think of sleep.

* * *

Hehe, kind of short, but hey! At least it's something, right? I'm sorry guys, I've been SO obsessed with Final Fantasy 7 lately, because I totally kicked the crap out of Crisis Core and now I'm really excited about the FF fighting game in Japan because it looks AMAZING and I want it in the US SO. FRIGGIN. BAD! Also, I have come up with a really funny play list of character themes, and if I had movie footage from Advent Children on my computer, I'd totally make an AMV. Cloud's is Stress by Jim's Big Ego, Vincent's is Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance, Kadaj's would have to be Mother by the Misfits, Zack would be Heroes by David Bowie (pfft), Barrett's would be the ending rap for Gears of War 1 that the Cole train does, because that's frickin hee-larious, Yuffie's is Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki, Tifa's would either be Fancy Footwork by Chromeo or Keep Fishin' by Weezer, Aerith would have Something About Us by Daft Punk, Reno and Rude would have We Are Happy Landfill by the Gorillaz, Cid would have Sunday Clothes from Wall-E, you know the song in the beginning, and Sephiroth would have to have Schadenfreude from Avenue-Q, and if you know what that song's about, you'll totally agree!

Errrrrrrrrr, BUT I DIGRESS!! THIS IS ABOUT DEATH NOTE, NOT FUNNY AMV'S! I really like the idea of this fic, so I might run with it until I get out of the rut I have with Always. ^_^;;; Hopefully, you'll see me again soon! Please feel free to leave what you think in a review, be it good or con. Crit. thank you for reading!


	2. Left

Hi! Uh, this is honestly kind of a filler chapter, and I kind of hate that my first update in an eternity isn't actually ABOUT anything, but I'm just happy I had inspiration again at all, and now that I've written the filler, I can actually get on with the story! Yay! It's short, but at least it's not, like, a whole filler arc! I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't owe, don't sue.

* * *

"I swear, it was the weirdest thing. I didn't even know what to say to the guy, didn't really get the chance to think about it either before he left." The pile of books Light was carrying was taking it's toll on his biceps, perfect as they were. Talking at least took some of his attention off of the deep, slowly intensifying burning, feeling like a wild fire making it's way through his muscles.

"Well Raito, I'm sure he won't be back, now that he's been discovered." A weary glance sent toward his employer, Watari.

"I had the impression that I didn't exactly scare him off. " He stared down at the title at the top of hs stack, it reading "A Comprehensive Guide to Music Theory". It was about three and a half inches thick.

"Well, maybe you'll have another encounter next time you get locked in, and maybe he'll be kind enough to remind you that you too could get out of that window." Watari gave a grandfatherly chuckle, gently teasing his genius employee for his lack of common sense when faced with the unexpected.

The sound of an annoyed sigh met Watari's ears as Light hefted his books up higher to get a better grip. "Watari, how long until we reach an aisle where I can get at least _one_ of these dictionaries off of me?" Another chuckle and they made a sharp right into the science row. They perused the shelves, finding the right area, before a book right in the middle of the stack was placed snuggly between several tomes of chemistry by wrinkled, but deft fingers.

The elderly gentleman turned to his minor, raising his eyebrows expectantly. "Better?"

Light looked at him for a moment or two to gauge exactly how much of a joke that was meant to be, before a simple no made it's self known as his reply.

"Ah, a pity. The next book is on the other side, near the children's aisle." Irritated, Light spun on his heel, briskly moving towards his destination.

"I'll just take care of it, I'll meet you at the front desk when I'm done." With a smile, the senior librarian watched him go, before turning back to gaze out of the window, contemplating Light's story.

"This could become very… interesting." he pulled out a volume of a serialized reference series and started reading about the circulatory system and how homeostasis is a delicate dance of chemicals mixed with balanced amounts of blood cells, bacteria, and plasma to make the waltz of life.

Light however, would not be reading today. In fact, he wouldn't be filing today either. There was an attractive looking gap on the shelf that was staring lovingly into light's eyes, offering to annul his horrible burden like a good housewife. Light, thinking both of the acid rapidly being stockpiled between the layers of tissue in his arm and of how sad it would make that sweet little space to be so cruelly ignored, decided to fuck it.

So, with some maneuvering, he managed to shove all of the returns for the day, sans that one that was _properly_ categorized, into the history aisle where things such as _The Zombie Survival Guide _and _World War Z _just might make some people very concerned about a zombie apocalypse that went on without their knowledge. Light's anal tendencies to keep everything perfectly organized were shoved in a corner at gunpoint by frustration, so he was quite content to leave the mass of jumbled titles right there until later, or maybe even tomorrow, whenever he would be able to lift his arms without wincing again.

Hopefully, he'd actually make it home tonight to properly recuperate from sleeping on their office's couch. He felt another flash of fury when he remembered for the fifth time that he could have snuggled into his bed last night, if only he hadn't been an idiot after meeting that guy. Then again, if it hadn't been for that encounter, he wouldn't know about his new escape route at all.

The thought that he was in a way indebted to the weirdo did nothing to improve his mood.

* * *

Light always ends up being OOC. _ That's my current problem with Always, everyone's so OOC that I'm angry at it. Did anyone else read those zombie books? I love them ^_^ Also, John Dies at the End is going to be mentioned somewhere, and I'll probably make jokes from it that only I'll get, but you guys should go read it so I don't feel like such a loser! XD Also, did anyone know that there's a book about the philosophy of Zelda? It's actually pretty interesting, and hilarious that it's about a game. As a note, if anyone cares, FINAL FANTASY DISSIDIA, the FF fighting game I was talking about last time, is scheduled for a US release in early summer, which is soon, and I'm very excited. Tidus JECHTSHOTS ZIDANE in the opening movie. O________O AWESOME.

Anyway, thank you for reading, please drop me a review!


End file.
